


An Octoling Out Of Water

by SirSticker



Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon), Splatoon
Genre: 8 has a universal translator that makes sense heh right guys?, Crossover, Gen, I have decreed it, Its already in progress, It’s Cringe Time Baby, Octo Expansion DLC Spoilers, Octolings nature is to cuddle in this fic, Post-Octo Expansion DLC, THERE WILL BE ART, also they don’t die immediately when touching water they have to drown, kipo and 8 are new to the surface bros, splatoon 2 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirSticker/pseuds/SirSticker
Summary: Agent 8 never imagined that other worlds could exist. But, one pun and a superjump later, and she’s stranded on one with no gun, and a group of... humans?!Honestly I just saw that there weren’t any kipo/splatoon fics on here, so I made one myself.
Relationships: Agent 8 & Benson, Agent 8 & Cap'n Cuttlefish, Agent 8 & Kipo Oak, Agent 8 & Marina & Pearl (Splatoon), Agent 8 & Wolf, Marina/Pearl (Splatoon)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35





	1. Don’t Tell Puns On an Active Helicopter

Agent 8 had done it. She had saved Inkopolis from Commander Tartar and his doomsday device.

“It’s over,” She thought as she let herself fall back, superjumping to the flying platform where pearl, marina, captain cuttlefish, and an unconscious Agent 3 now stood.

“Pearlie!” Marina calls out, tackling her fiancé. “We did it! We really did it!”

“Whoa, careful ‘Rina! We don’t want to fall-“ Pearl gets out, before being caught up in a kiss from her soon-to-be wife. They were all filled with the feelings of relief and euphoria that came with narrowly saving the world.

Agent 8 looked at the scene in front of her, and smiled. The statue was sinking, Captain Cuttlefish was celebrating, and Agent 3 was safe and sound. Clipping her octoshot to her belt, she walked over to the old squid and took a seat, her legs hanging over the side of the platform.

“Those were some fresh moves back there, Eight! Almost as impressive as I was back in my day!” Cuttlefish exclaimed, waving his cane around in the air like a sword. Eight let out a small laugh at the old man’s antics, amused as he went on to tell tales of his old glory days.

Soon after that, Pearl and Marina joined them on the edge. Eight shot a quick grin at the pair with an air of playfulness. Agent 3 stirred behind them, soon regaining consciousness. She looked confused when she first woke up, but quickly remembered what had happened.

Guilt flooded her expression as she sat up. “I- I don’t know what came over me. I’m so sorry, Captain. That, that sludge took control of me and I- I hurt you!” She finished, clearly distressed at the fact she had harmed the old man.

“Hey, it’s okay squiddo! It’ll take more than that take down the legendary Captain Cuttlefish!” He said, comforting the young agent. “Agent 8 here saved the both of us. I’d even go as far as to say she’s squidbeak material.”

Saying this as he gave Eight a grandfatherly pat on the shoulder, Agent 3’s eyes followed the hand and caught their gaze on the octoling in front of her. “You stopped me. Thank you.”

“No problem.” Eight responded in heavily accented inklish. After Agent 3 calmed down, she straightened her back, stretched and joined the others on the ledge. As the sun set on their way to Inkopolis with the group relieved and relaxed, it was ultimately a fish pun that was their undoing.

———————————————————————————————————————

“You can tune a guitar, but you can’t TUNA FISH! Unless you play BASS!” Captain Cuttlefish yelled.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, Cap, I think we should SCALE BACK on these ultra-fresh puns!” Pearl says mischievously.

“Pearlie, are you really going to continue this the whole way home? You really shouldn’t be stressing your voice after taking out Tartar with the Princess Canon.” Marina said, her hands on her hips.

Sighing at this, the shorter cephalopod relented,”I guess I should let Eight take the reigns for a bit. Y’hear that Eight? Puns are a great way to learn inklish!”

“Uhh...okay! What do you call a well-dressed sardine?” Eight said excitedly.

“I haven’t a clue. What do you call a well-dressed sardine?” Marina asked with a grin.

“Stylefish!” Eight giggled.

“Bwa ha ha!” Cuttlefish laughed.” THAT’S HILARIOUS!” The jolly old man started giving Eight a grandfatherly pat on the back. However, the young octoling was unstable, as she was wearing heels, laughing, all the while standing on a platform suspended by a helicopter.

Naturally, she fell.


	2. Didn’t Marina ever tell you not to talk with strangers?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter the Kipo gang!

‘CRAP. How do I get out of this one?’ Eight thought as she fell. If she hit the ocean, it was over for her. She wasn’t connected to a respawn kettle. With thoughts rushing through her head a mile a minute and the fearful screams of her friends ringing in her ears, she was panicking to find a solution.

‘Superjumping!’ That was it! Switching to her octo form, she wondered if this would even work. She tensed every muscle in her cephalabody as she prepared for what would probably be the most taxing superjump she would ever preform in her life.

With seconds left to hitting the water she jumped. And completely overshot her target. She was off like a tenta missile. It was too late to go back and she had to follow through with the jump, regardless of where it may take her.

The screams of her friends faded away and she felt like she was being stretched in a salt-water taffy machine. She closed her eyes out of instinct, but it wasn’t painful. Just, weird.

Finally, land began to flood her vision. But she was too wiped from the mega-superjump to comprehend the environment around her. She was so drained that she passed then and there.

———————————————————————————————————————

“-is this?” “I have no idea, wait? Is that? A GUN!?” “It looks weird, but take it anyway. Scarlemagne may have use for it.”

Eight stirred, nowhere near awake but not asleep either. She cracked her eyes open. Blurry, green-black figures surrounded her. Four, to be exact. She could hear a loud, bug-like buzzing coming from... somewhere, but she couldn’t figure out where exactly.

“Whatever that mute-thing is, they’re waking up! We should get out of here before it’s too late!” “Ugh, fine. Kwat, load up the loot on the Dragonfly.”

Fatigued, the Octoling passed out yet again.

———————————————————————————————————————

“-ay, but have you considered? That baby Dave is actually adorable and that you’re wrong?”

“Yeah Wolf, he’s a BABY.”

“Shut it. Mutes. Aren’t. CUTE.”

Eight heard the footsteps approaching her come to a halt. Delirious from her jump, she opened her eyes. She turned her head to the source of the noise, and saw some cephaloids standing a few feet away from her. They seemed normal at first glance, but a closer look revealed strange ears, no eye mask, but no eye points either.

They didn’t even have tentacles! Where they would have been, there were weird clumps on their scalps. Eight tried to get up to get a better look at them, but she was only able to sit up a little. And was promptly met with a spear in her face.

“Stop right there, mute!” The shortest one yelled. Eight felt the ground for her Octoshot, but it was missing!

“Wolf, we don’t even know if they’re an enemy! They don’t have any weapons, or they would have had them out by now!” The pink one reasoned. She was holding some sort of....blue thing. It started squealing.

“Heyyy, maybe put down the spear for now?” The one wearing a hat and holding what appeared to be a swaddled baby asked nervously.

“Fine.” Spear kid said, lowering the strange spear a bit,”Speak, mute. What’s your name?”

“Eight... What’s yours?” She asked, skeptical of their intentions.

“Oh, oh, I’m Kipo! And this is benson, he’s holding Dave,” The newly identified Kipo said while pointing at the hat kid. ”And the one threatening you with a spear is Wolf.”

“I... what’s wrong with you guys? You don’t have any tentacles and you don’t even a mask or eye points. What are you?” The exhausted Octoling asked,”Humans are extinct.” 

The nervous smile on Kipo’s face was replaced with confusion. “What are you talking about? Sure, there are less of us with all the mutes, but we’re not extinct. Where did you even get that idea?”

“Oh no, don’t tell me we have another mole-person on our hands. Speaking of mole-people, what are you?” Benson said, only panicking slightly.

“She’s a mute, and I don’t care to find out more. Rule number 12 of the surface: never trust a mute.” Wolf said, gesturing aggressively with her red-tipped spear. Eight was still laying on the the ground unsure of whether she should get up or not. More aware than when she first awoke, she took the chance to study her surroundings as the other 3 began to bicker.

There were ruins everywhere. Hadn’t she stopped Tartar from destroying Inkopolis? No, there wasn’t any of his sludge anywhere. She supposed she had been separated from the rest of her group in the commotion of falling of the helicopter. But what could have happened besides that?

Oh well, these weird people were probably her best chance of getting back to her friends anyways.

“Wolf, lower the spear. Lower it... good.” Kipo said, one hand on her hip with the other holding the weird blue animal thing.

“Really? Tch, fine, not my fault if it pulls out some claws and then rips your throats out.” Wolf then lowered her spear nearly completely, but still at the ready if need be. She stepped back, giving Eight some much needed breathing room.

Kipo set her strange-blue-pig thing on the ground and walked over to the Octoling on the ground.

“Kipo, I wouldn’t do that if I were you...” Wolf said in a warning tone.

“Well, I’m not you. I’m Kipo, and I don’t believe that everyone in the world is out to get me.” She replied, a bit irritated. She crouched a bit, and held out her hand to Eight to help her up. After a moment or so of hesitation, Eight accepted and stood up with her help.

Brushing the dirt off her skirt, Eight asked,”By the way, where are we? This can’t be Inkopolis.”

“Huh?” Kipo turned to look at her,”What’s that? I don’t know where exactly we are on the surface right now, but it’s not there.”

‘Well that’s not good.’ Eight thought. ‘Crap!’ She realized. Her Octoshot! That must have been what the green things took!

“We had better get going if we don’t want to be found by the Mod Frogs again.” Wolf said walking away.

“Wolf?” Kipo said with a grin.

Wolf stopped in her tracks, not turning around. “What.”

“Shouldn’t we let Eight come with us? She knows even less about the surface than me!”

“And that’s saying something!” Benson chimed in.

Pointing a glare in his direction, Wolf continued. “She could be working with the Mod Frogs! Do you really want to risk that?” She hissed.

“Er, what’s a mod frog?” Eight asked.

“See? We can trust her!” Kipo said.

“Grr, FINE! She can come with us. Just don’t come crying to me when she gets you killed.” Wolf gave up. “But she has to be able to keep up. Let’s see if you can run in those heels, mute.”

“Saved Inkopolis in these shoes...” Eight mumbled, a bit offended.

“What was that?” Kipo asked.

“Oh, nothing. Just that I can be fast when I need to.”

“Let’s get going, guys! I want to find some shelter before sundown. It looks like Dave’s gonna be a baby for a bit longer.” Benson said.

“Okay. C’mon Eight!” Kipo called.

Eight fastened the straps on her ink tank/backpack and walked over to the group. She could probably ask them more about these ‘mod frogs’ when they set up for the night. ‘I might be able to chat with Pearl, Marina and Cuttlefish with my CQ-80!” She realized.

And so the group continued walking, luckily not being spotted by whatever may have ill-intent against them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally they meet! This chapter took a bit long to write but it’s twice as long as the first! I also drew a scene on my tumblr here:https://therealsirsticker.tumblr.com/post/625239055560507392/i-drew-one-of-the-scenes-in-my-fic-an-octoling  
> I wonder how Mom-Rina and the others will react, hmm?

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, Kipo and the gang show up later. But! Not to worry, my dudes. We’ll DIVE into the plot soon. Eyy? Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
